


Welcome Home

by Accusatori



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accusatori/pseuds/Accusatori
Summary: A very brief warm-up writing that I did a few months ago while still obsessed with Obey Me! It's not very good, but I'd like to feel more comfortable posting things that I'm not entirely happy with here. If even one person finds it amusing, I think that's enough for me! :) (also, check out my Instagram and tiktok for cosplay content and updates on writing! @accusatori for both)
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Welcome Home

“Riyu? Are you out here?”

A cool, familiar voice washed over me from my place on the staircase. Stretching my legs out, I called back, “On the stairs.” I’d come out here to figure out what to do next. Six of the seven brothers were passed out now, their poisoning—or, I guess accidental drugging would be more accurate—taken care of with one or another order. Mostly… I blushed.

“Ah, there you are.” Lucifer appeared in front of me, making his way up the steps to sit next to me. He smiled gently at me, but…

I peered at him. “Yes, here I am. What’s up?” Was he feeling the effects of the drug too?

He raised an eyebrow. “What’s with that look?” He paused, then laughed. “Oh, I know. I’m sure you’ve found out what the effects of that drug are, yes?”

I nodded, still trying to figure out if he was feeling strange. He looked… fine, I supposed, but… The other boys had started out barely more excited than usual, given the surprise of my visit. And then progressed to… Another blush.

“I’m guessing that blush means you’ve already taken care of all of them,” he chuckled. Shaking his head, he said, “I did warn them to stay away from you once we discovered what it was, but I should have known better than to think they’d actually succeed in following that order.”

He reclined against the stairs, looking straight up at the beautifully decorated ceiling. Biting my lip, I asked, “Are you mad at them?”

“Are you all right?” He countered with a question, opening one of his eyes to look at me.

Confused, I replied, “Of course. They’d never hurt me, and besides, since we’re all bonded, I don’t really know that they could. In fact…” I sighed and leaned against the stairs like Lucifer. “Perhaps more intense than expected, but I couldn’t have asked for a better welcome back. Especially since I’m not sure how long I’ll get to stay.”

“Oh?” He closed his eyes again. “That is a good question. It seemed like you and Solomon coming here was a spur-of-the-moment thing; you don’t even have any of your belongings with you. How long do you think you’ll be staying?”

I picked at my nails, watching Lucifer out of the corner of my eye. What could I say? And... how was he so calm, right now? The other boys had only taken a bit of needling to go crazy. Not that I want Lucifer to go crazy of course, I just— Memories of my last night in Devildom drifted back to me, of Lucifer’s hands drifting across my body and his face easy with pleasure. I sighed, losing myself in memories for a moment.

“Riyu?”

I sat up abruptly. “Nothing!” Lucifer was freakishly good at reading my face and body language, at telling what I was thinking; did he know now? But his eyes were still closed, gentle amusement and slight tension on his lovely face. His jet black hair fell into his eyes just slightly, and his arms were folded behind his head to act as a cushion. It was rare to see him so relaxed.

“Nothing? I asked when you thought you’d return to the human world.” Though he couldn’t see me, the amusement in his voice let on that he probably knew something about what I was thinking about. Sitting there, I longed to close the difference between our bodies, but… that’d just been one night, and it’d been so long since then. He’d seemed happy to see me when I got back and before, at dinner, but it was hard to read Lucifer sometimes. And I knew he hated feeling out of control, so I didn’t think he’d take the drugging as easily as the other boys. They’d all had their schemes already and truthfully, the drug didn’t really change what I was expecting from any of them, but Lucifer…

I shouldn’t make a move on him. If he didn’t want to be like that tonight… or again, since it had been just that one night and maybe he’d just been feeling lonely because it was my last night in Devildom… either way, he’d have to lead. I didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable or ruin our time together. I laid back down next to him, maybe slightly closer than I should have been. Close enough that our arms touched and I could feel the heat of him. “I’m not sure. You’re right, it wasn’t a planned trip, at least for me, but… I don’t need much, and I think I actually left some of my favorite outfits and books here by accident. I’m on summer break in the human world and I was planning to take a sabbatical over the summer anyway, to work on my next novel. So… if Diavolo doesn’t mind, I’d like to stay here for the summer.”

“Really? That long?”

“Yeah! The Devildom has a wonderful atmosphere for writing, and I’d love to spend more time with you guys, and besides, that way I don’t have to pay for any of my rent or food for a whole three months!”

He laughed. “Is that it, then? We’re your free ride while you write?”

“I have to admit, the company’s nice, but you’re right. I’m just here to freeload.”

He opened one eye, looking at me. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but he had a mischievous look. “Absolutely unacceptable.”

“What?!”

He opened his other eye and grinned at me. “While you were a student, it was acceptable, because you were part of the exchange program. Then it was fine to be here rent free. But if you’re just here for the summer, to write, rather than to attend classes… you’ll have to repay us somehow.”

Oh. I studied him for a moment and smirked. Something about him seemed… looser than usual. More carefree? Or… “You’re feeling the effects of that aphrodisiac more than you’re willing to let on, huh?”

He shifted, sitting up and smirking back at me. “You know me better than that. As if I would let some syrup affect my control of myself. However, I am right, am I not? What do you have to entice us to keep you for a summer?” His gaze burned into mine, then traveled slowly down my body.

I couldn’t help it; I laughed. Specifically because I knew how much it would get under his skin. “Sadistic as ever, Lucifer. I was almost worried that you’d forgotten that I was a woman.”

In a flash, he was over me, pinning me down, face barely a few inches from me. A flash of heat ran through me. “Oh, I haven’t forgotten.”

He lowered his mouth to my neck, hot breath on my collarbone sending pleasure straight through me. “I couldn’t stop thinking about that night… the one right before I left Devildom entirely, for days after I was gone.”

Ever so lightly, he drew his mouth down the length of my clavicle, causing me to shiver again. “After you left, I felt equal parts desolate… frustrated… confused… filled with longing for you.” With each word, he placed another kiss on me.

I groaned, despite myself. “Lucifer…”

Gently, he shifted my blouse, unbuttoned at the top, to the side and placed a kiss there, too—just at the top of the place between my breasts. “I dreamed about that gasp of yours, the way you say my name, for night after night. Twice, I accidentally zoned out while in meetings with Diavolo, imagining how you’d dragged your nails down my back as I took you.”

“Lucifer!” He was unbuttoning my blouse now with one hand, the other pinning me down still. “The others—they may be quiet, but they’re still awake!” Anyone could come out of their room and see us, spread out on the stairs like this for everyone to see.

“Isn’t that part of the fun? Besides… they wouldn’t mind. I know what you’ve been up to.” He shook his head, a cruel smile on his lips. “You’ve been very naughty today, and worst of all, you waited so long to see to my needs. You should have come straight to see me once you discovered what that syrup did.”

I struggled half-heartedly to get out from beneath him. After a moment, knowing how futile the gesture was, I stopped. Ah, what the hell? The other boys were unlikely to come out of their rooms now, to say the least—Beel already had plenty of snacks in his room, Belphie was contentedly snoring away last I saw him. Satan was wrapped in the new book I’d brought him and Asmo, Levi, and Mamon were busy playing through the dating sim game I’d brought them. This was too good a chance. “So you aren’t feeling yourself after all, then?” I asked, voice a tone lower than usual. I trailed my hand along his arm, the other twisting in his cool, black hair.

One, then two, then three buttons—after only a few moments, Lucifer had my blouse entirely undone and exposed the red lace beneath. He traced the edge of the bra, sending shivers down my spine, with a smile on his face. Looking up at me, he said: “Oh, I have memories of this particular piece of fabric.”

It was the same hot-red bra and thong set I wore for him my last night of Devildom. And yes—it had been for him. After an embarrassing conversation with Diavolo where we were both more drunk than we had a right to be, he’d spilled more than enough secrets about Lucifer for me to anticipate what he’d like. I’d worn them the last night in Devildom in hopes that Lucifer would get his head out of his ass long enough to realize exactly what I wanted from him.

From the way he placed gentle kisses along my collarbone, it looked like tonight would be my long-awaited repeat of that night.


End file.
